Two of a kind
by AkaeritheShadow
Summary: What happens when Hiei finds another like himself, and their someone he already knows and care about. Only problem? She doesn't remember to much of her past and someones out to get her. Part 1 is up.


Two of a kind

Disclaimer: I do not own yu yu hakusho as cool as that would be. I only own Fiori and related characters.

A/n: I started this story on a whim and here is part one. If i get enough good reviews i'll put up more of it.

A young girl named Fiori caramori sat on her roof smiling. It was a crystal clear night. Fiori amazingly was only sixteen but lived on her own in an apartment. She lived about three blocks from her school amazingly enough. Clouds began to rumble across the sky blocking the moon and stars. So with a smile fireballs surrounded her creating a dim light. Sitting in a tree nearby was a dark figure. Someone Fiori had met years ago. This person had followed her for years as she lived within this city and others making sure she didn't get hurt. However this was the first time any supernatural events had occured. She decided to put out the fireballs and went back in her window leaving her guardian to watch in silence. She knew about her guardian and let the person keep an eye out though she could protect herself. The next morning she woke up to the sound of a familiar voice.

"Wake up." it said. She yawned and stretched sitting up.

"What?" She asked.

"You killed your alarm. Your hand reached under the bed for your baseball bat and smashed it." Said the voice. Now that she was looking a face could be connected with the voice. Long red hair and emerald green eyes as well as a charming smile. Her roommate. He was often up much earlier then her and made sure she got up. She looked at her bedside table and found the aluminum bat leaned against the table and bits of plastic here and there from her smashed alarm.

"Oh bloody hell." She muttered. She was actually a transfer from europe as of last year and he had transfered from another part of japan. They also hung out with his three friends who had transfered.

"Well thanks. I'll be out in about a half hour." She said. Her alarm was set to wake her an hour before school and as she looked at a secondary wall clock she saw it was a couple minutes after her alarm had gone off. She got up and swung her legs over the side of her bed still wearing a pair of jet black boxer shorts with gold dragons and a black tank top that said, 'Do not meddle in the affairs of dragons for you are crunchy and taste good with ketchup.' Noticing that it was friday Fiori muttered thankfully. It was casual dress at school. Even though the uniforms weren't that bad. She picked a pair of baggy black jeans, a black and silver belt, and a black tank that said, 'I'f I throw a stick will you leave?' in silver letters. Skipping over to the bathroom she took a quick shower. Using a blow dryer and a bit of extra heat she dried her hair and began to brush it. Her hair was red and a brighter red then her roommates who's was red like fire. She tied it in a low ponytail and put on a bit of makeup including eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss. Her ocean blue eyes shone even brighter now. She skipped out of the bathroom back to her room to get on red and black sneakers then get a black trenchcoat she had. She was feeling particularly dark today. She skipped into the kitchen and her roommate laughed. He wore white pants, a white longsleeve shirt, and a yellow vest over that that went to his knees and had blue edges.

"Looking sharp. The girls will just faint." She joked.

"Yes and i'm sure the boys will just be envious today." He replied.

"So Kitsune what ya makin?" She asked. Kitsune was her nickname for him since she found it cute. The first time she'd called him that he'd seemed a bit suprised but warmed up to it quickly.

"Pancakes." He replied. It was then that a cat strode in. It was grey with black stripes and had a large lanky form. It was Fiori's cat. His name was Miko. He jumped into her lap as she sat down in a chair sipping a can of soda.

"Mornin Miko." She said the cat meowing in return. Kitsune set down some pancakes infront of her and sat down with a plate of his own. Spoiling Miko as she tended to she gave him a small peice of pancake before putting sugar on the rest and rolling them up. It was an odd quirk of hers but she enjoyed pancakes like this. Happily munching her tacakes as friends had named them there was a knock. Still about a twenty minute before school. Apon answering the door she saw it was the others. Since Fiori and Kitsune lived closest they often met here before school.

"Morning guys!" She said happily.

"Did you make her pancakes again?" A boy a bit taller then her with black hair asked.

"Yes Yusuke I did." Replied Kitsune from the adjoined kitchen.

"But you know how nuts she gets." whined a boy with badly cut orange hair.

"Shut it baka." Said the last boy who was between Yusuke and Fiori's height. Today he was wearing a black beanie and was rather cross. They all went inside and sat at the kitchen table after it had been cleaned up.

"So suichi how many times do we gotta say no tacakes for her on school days." Yusuke asked running a hand through his slicked back hair.

"I wouldn't know. I don't have any classes with her." Kitsune/Suichi replied. All of Fiori's classes were with the other three guys. Suichi was in honors classes.

"Well let's go!" Said the boy with orange hair.

"Chill Kuwabara we're only a few blocks away." Fiori said.

"Yeah but I wanna beat you in a race." he whined.

"Fine let's go guys." She said. Everyone but the boy wearing the beanie laughed.

"Wanna join in Hiei?" she asked.

"I'd beat you two too easily." He said.

"Alright your lose." She said shrugging. Everyone slung their bags over their shoulders most of them having regular bags but Fiori who had a black messanger bag and Hiei who didn't have a bag.

"Ready. Set. Go!" Yusuke yelled. Fiori stood there as Kuwabara ran off. There was actually a second timer for Fiori.

"Go!" Suichi said as kuwabara got about halfway down the block. Fiori was off like a shot.

"Whoa! I've seen them race a million times and she still seems way too fast." Yusuke said. When they got to school Fiori was doing a victory dance and Kuwabara looked disappointed.

"The baka loses again." Hiei said as unsuprised as the rest of them. The first class of the day was science which she had with all three guys. Hiei sat in the back corner on her left, Yusuke on her right and Kuwabara infront of her. She often spent time pelting the buffoon with paperballs.

"Over the next week we'll be doing an experiment. Lab partners are posted. Spend class getting to know your lab partner." The teacher said. Fiori zipped over to the list quicker then most.

"Yes!" She said jumping slightly. Many guys aroud the class drooled. Fiori was one of the apparently hottest girls in school so every guy except her friends dreamed of being her lab partner. She skipped back to her seat whistling happily. Yusuke walked over smiling happily and kuwabara walked over hanging his head. He was the only one of the guys to join in wishing he was Firori's partner.

"What are you smiling about onna?" Hiei asked.

"It's you and me again." She said. He nodded. He'd rather work with someone he knew if he had to at all.

"I got danielle robinson." Yusuke said. Danielle was an all american girl. Tall and blonde with super model looks that put most girls to shame. Often she tried to turn everything into a contest with Fiori. Then Danielle walked over hands on her hips a slight sway in her walk. It was obvious she was up to her old tricks trying to mess with Fiori.

"So Yusuke it'll like be nice working with ya." She said flipping a strand of hair away flirtatiously. Yusuke's jaw dropped and he was snapped back to reality as Fiori flicked him on the temple.

"Yeah sure." He said. Kuwabara was talking to another boy with thin oval framed glasses. Derek mitamo one of the brightest in the class. It was obvious Kuwabara would ace this project without having to do much work at all. Poor yusuke would more then likely fail because he'd have to do all the work while trying to not stare at Danielle. Of course Fiori being the evil little spy that she was would tell his girlfriend if he did anything. Yusuke's girlfriend, Kayko Yukimori, had science next period and was good friends with Fiori thanks to the lovely gym class. They shared that class with Kuwabara's older sister Shizuru and their friend Botan. All of them had trnasfered thanks to a work study program. Fiori was here because she was on her own after years skipping between homes. Her parents had died only a few years before, so she had skipped around america, europe, and asia from home to home and place to place. Her last home had been the year before in paris france. It was a beautiful place full of culture, elegance, and dreams. However her family had been too high class for her tastes. Proper, elegant, and extremely formal, plus they were never home. So she ran. She took what money she had saved through working, as well as her few possesions and ran. She ended up in japan about the same time as these guys and having met Yusuke on one of her times living in japan he asked her to join them on this trip. They others had agreed. All except hiei. None of them had wanted to leave Fiori all by herself. Depending on the project hiei and fiori would probably pass. She often got notes from Suichi. The teacher passed out papers regarding the experiment and they saw it was fire related. Fiori was delighted. Hiei shook his head. Fiori was still on her morning sugar high and around fire. Never good. So as soon as the teacher handed them the matches hiei snatched them.

"Today i'll deal with these. As amusing as it would be no one needs you blowing things up." he said. Fiori simply smiled sweetly. Hiei had to chuckle. That smile meant she was planning something. Now the experiment was to build a rocket with the supplies given and make it fly. Any volatile or destructive chemicals hiei set aside away from fiori. Leaving the parts they were to use in front of her he let her get to work. Suichi had often said she was a mechanical genius and that if anything ever broke in the house she fixed it in a matter of minutes. Using a pen knife, glue, and a few thumbtacks she had started. It was looking like a rocket already. Deciding to let the glue dry fiori stood. She walked over by kuwabara to see what was happening.

"Hi Derek, how's it going?" She asked.

"Pretty good. Though progress is slow." He said casting kuwabara an annoyed look. His grey eyes behind the glasses made him seem even more annoyed. His short light brown hair was brushed back a bit with a few bangs in his face.

"What about you?" Derek asked.

"Stage one is complete. Rocket designs done." She said proudly. He looked over and saw on her desk looked like the top of a rocket.

"Looks good but will it fly?" Derek asked with a chuckle.

"Not my department. Hiei won't let me touch such things." She said.

"Smart dude." Derek said nodding.

"Well off to spy for kayko." She said smiling sweetly again. Both kuwabara and derek shook their head in disbelief. Black wasn't a sad or dark color for her. Yusuke had explained that is was a color she wore when she was going to give into childish whims of commiting tricks, traps, and pranks on all those around her. So sneaking up behind Danielle and Yusuke she tied a string to yusuke's chair and poured some not for use on clothing paint in the glue. Then she took her seat.

"Wanna see what happens when ya get colored glue on your clothes?" She asked hiei. He rolled his eyes. Yusuke picked up the glue and used a brush to apply it to the begining of the ship neither person noticing the light tinge of green in it. Then Fiori pulled the string. Yusuke's chair slid causing him to dump the glue all over Danielle's shirt staining it with a horrid lime green gluey paint. The string had unattached itself from the chair as planned and Fiori had slipped it back in her bag. Danielle stood with a look of rage twisting her normally beautiful face.

"Yusuke Urameshi you lowly little insect! How dare you do this! This is a designer blouse and now it's ruined!" She screamed the entire class watching. Her white blouse was stained with the horrid mess and Yusuke had a stunned look on his face glue and brush still in hand. Danielle turned on her heel and stormed out furious. As soon as the door slammed shut behind her the entire class burst into riotous laughter. The teacher who'd been out of the room walked in on the laughter and just shook his head. He didn't care and didn't want to know. Even Yusuke was laughing almost hysterically. Danielle didn't return to class and when the bell rang the four walked out of class Yusuke a bit annoyed at Fiori.

"Why'd ya have to get me in trouble?" he asked.

"So I dun have to tell kayko third period. Unless you want me to tell her." Fiori said. That had quieted Yusuke's complaints. Fiori walked out into the courtyard and climbed into her favorite tree. She had no second period so she could do whatever she wanted, as long as she stayed on campus. Suichi also lacked a second period but made a point of avoiding Fiori. However today he stopped right under her tree. Being such a childish person as she was today she pounced him.

"What'cha up to kitsune?" she asked.

"Being chased.." He said.

"Oh ok. I'll protect ya!" She said over enthusiastically. Just then several girls ran into the courtyard to see he pounced Suichi.

"Get off him!" One yelled. Fiori hopped up into the higher branches of her tree and cackled insanely. This made the girls a bit nervous. It was as obvious as could be that Fiori hated people like Suichi's fan club because they harassed her friends. Then with a yell came a volley of water balloons. Many hit target sending the girls running. Fiori dropped out of the tree smiling as sweetly as ever. Suichi shook his head.

"You overdo things sometimes." He said.

"Aww..chill Kitsune that was funny." She said. It was lucky for Fiori that fridays were so lax. If it were any other day she'd get a detention for both stunts had she been found out which she usually wasn't. As long as nothing got physically violent no teacher cared what the students did. So often the others refered to friday as the black day. Three fridays a month Fiori did this, often taking the last friday of the month to be normal. Third period rolled around and that meant gym. Fiori waved bye to Suichi and was off. She loved gym. The talk, the bored, the evil teachers who were probably more out of shape then any student. Kayko, Shizuru, and Botan were all waiting when Fiori arrived.

"Black day?" Botan asked.

"Black day definately." Shizuru said.

"Kayko! Yusuke is partners with Danielle robinson in science. He was drooling!" Fiori said in a sing song happy way. Kayko clenched her fist angrily.

"When I get ahold of him." she muttered.

"Any other fun events today?" Botan asked. Fiori cackled evilly as she remembered the last period.

"Spent last period hanging out with kitsune and pelting the club with water balloons." She said. Shizuru laughed a bit and gave Fiori a high five. Though it was more low thanks to the height difference. It was later that week that the others decided they should all go to the pool. It was about ninty degrees out so perfect weather. Fiori laughed as she heard the others in the living room gathered. They were waiting on her and the other girls. You see Fiori had just started getting ready and would take about five minutes. The other girls took about a half hour to geth ready for anything. She took a pair of shorts from her closet as well as a t-shirt that was much to big for her frame. She slipped these on and gathered her bag. The t-shirt went just below the bottom of the jeans and looked very neat in her opinion. She put her towel, sunscreen, and her wallet in her bag and slung it over her shoulder. Then she put her sunglasses on the amber lenses reflecting nicely, and a hat. It was a black baseball cap with a dragon on it. Almost forgetting she grabbed a small package from her desk and was out of her room. She heard the others start laughing. Her timing had been perfect. Botan, kayko, and shizuru had just gotten here.

"Well shall we go?" Botan asked. Everyone but a couple people nodded. Everyone was dressed appropriately for a day in the sun except hiei, who was dressed normally. He was once again wearing the beanie as he had been for a bit. As they walked Fiori handed him the package she'd grabbed. He opened it not wanting to hurt her feelings since she was such a good friend. Inside was a peice of jet black material. He turned it over to see on the other side was a pattern. Stitched into it with black thread that shimmered was a dragon. It was a bit elaborate but beautiful.

"The thread is black with a silver highlight. I also heard from Kitsune what those idiots did." Fiori said with a typical smile. Hiei looked at Fiori with a half smile. "Thank you. It's very nice. I'm sure it took some time with all the work." He said. He recognized hard work when he saw it. She must have done it by hand with how nice it looked. He didn't normally like such things but it was nice and she was a good friend. Plus the idiot apon attempting to do laundry had mixed things up and died hiei's previously white bandana pink. That was when he noticed the pink tied around Fiori's bag. She must have discovered the incident on the time she'd visited a week before. When they got there the girls went off to change and the guys sat around. Kayko and botan walked back in one peice suits. Botan was a light pink, and kayko's red. Shizuru sat in the sand watching the sky. Fiori walked back looking amazing as Kitsune said. She wore a deep blue bikini top that tied neatly. She also wore matching shorts and tied around her waste in a loose knot was a thin black cover. The open side was across the outside of her leg showing lightly tanned skin. She had tied her hair back and wore her sunglasses, as well as her flip flops. Yusuke and kuwabara were drooling. Kayko hit Yusuke on the head immediately snapping him back to reality. Shizuru dropped a bucket of water on kuwabara's head making him mutter incoherently. She dropped her bag under the umbrella along with her cover like thing, and picked up the ball they'd brought.

"Anyone wanna play?" She asked. Immediately Yusuke agreed as did Kayko, Shizuru, Kuwabara, and botan. They picked teams and the two idiots ended up with botan, while fiori got both keiko and shizuru.

"I see that's what she was working on." Suichi said. Hiei nodded. He'd switched the beanie for the bandana and was rather satisfied.

"She's quiet beautiful isn't she." Suichi added with a smile.

"Not often you would see her like this. She seems almost different from the ningens or the baka onna." Hiei said.

"Had Keonma do some looking. According to his files there is no known place that she comes from. The first five years of her life don't excist on record." Kitsune said.

"Kurama you know that many people aren't on record." Hiei said.

"Actually they are, but occasionally erased from the files with notes made. With her there was nothing. Her last name also isn't her original last name. She changed it when living in a country called Italy." Kurama said. Hiei frowned. He didn't like this. Fiori was probably one of the few people he met that he truely got along with and liked but this was bad news.

"I'll talk to her and find out more where I can." Hiei said.

"I'm sure it's nothing. I just want to be careful." Kurama said. Later as the sun went down most of the group were asleep. Hiei decided to probe Fiori's dreams. Fiori looked about six or so.

"Daddy. What's going on?" Little Fiori asked.

"Your being taken away Fiori dear. Mommy is ill and Daddy has to go away." Said a man next to her. He leaned down and hugged her. He had short spikey red hair like hers, and sad blue eyes.

"But daddy. Why was there fire?" She asked.

"You made that my dear. It's part of you, a special power you have. Now daddy's going to take you somewhere safe so go pack your things." He said. A bit frightened and unsure little Fiori rushed up to her room. Then she noticed Hiei he had followed and sat on the window out of the way.

"Oh hello!" She said happily. "Who are you?"

"No one important just a friend." He said not wanting to interfere.

"We'll i'm fiori. My friends call me Kiranae." She said. They she bounced away to pack. Hiei frowned to himself. He left the dream in progress and walked over to Kurama.

"Tell Koenma to search under Kiranae." He said. Kurama nodded and was gone.

"Hiei said to search under Kiranae." Kurama said.

"What made him say that?" Koenma asked.

"He was probably in her dreams and she told him." Kurama said. Koenma nodded and read the names passing on the screen then it stopped.

"Kiranae Kamiyo. A half fire half ice demon who disappeared about a decade ago. So did all traces of her family. It's said her father was a brilliant scientist and her mother a marvelous fighter. However her mother fell ill and soon after died. Her father took Kiranae and disappeared. They say that after her mother fell for her father and they had Kiranae she refused to let them be banished and was banished with them." Koenma read.

"So like our Hiei she's a fire koorime." Kurama said.

"Correct but she appears to have no memory of it i'm guessing." Koenma said. Kurama nodded.

"Watch her. Who knows who may be after her if they find out and who knows if her powers are working. She may hurt someone." Koenma said. It was late and everyone was home when Kurama got back. Hiei was waiting for him as he expected.

"Kiranae is the name of a fire koorime." Kurama said. Hiei's eyes widened in suprise. He knew what this meant. It meant that Fiori if she really was Kiranae was half ice apparition, half fire demon.

"Your serious?" Hiei asked.

"Yes. Very. However he says he has no idea if her powers will activate or not." Kurama said.

"They have and she knows how to use them very well." Hiei said. Kurama cast a curious look.

"I was watching her sit on the roof and she was using her powers of fire at least." He said. Kurama noded. This was good. They had no worries about her hurting anyone.

"Since it's the weekend we can talk to her tonight. I'll get her." Kurama said. Fiori walked into the living room yawning and carrying a stuffed pink rabbit. Her pj's were red shorts and a white tank so she simply plopped onto a chair upside down.

"Kitsune what'd ya wake me up for?" She asked with a yawn.

"We need to talk." Kurama said. "We've been lying to you about who we are."

"Really? Go on. I want the truth." Fiori said calmly.

"I am actually a fox demon in within a human body. The theif Youko Kurama. In this form i'm simply called Kurama. Hiei is also a demon. He is half fire demon, half ice apparition." Kurama said. Fiori nodded.

"And the other two?" She asked.

"Yusuke is the detective of the reikai. He stops demons who wish to destroy the ningenkai. With the help os us and Kuwabara. Kazuma simply has the ability to sense spirits and demons as well as having a sword make of spirit energy. Botan is actually the ferry girl for the spirit world. A grim reaper if you wish." Kurama explained.

"I'm gonna assume the rest are normal. Now what has this got to do with me?" She asked.

"Your name was once Kiranae Kamiyo. You like myself are half fire demon, half ice apparition." Hiei said. Fiori promptly dropped her bunny and fell off the chair in a heap.

"Hiei jaganshi how in the blue hell do you know that?" She asked sitting up.

"You told me in your dreams." He said. She frowned and threw the rabbit at him and he caught it setting it on the table.

"Well since we're all up how about I make some tea." She said. Kurama nodded and hiei shrugged. She walked back out and set the tea on the table with the glasses then went to the kitchen and walked back out with a pint of something and a spoon. Kurama laughed.

"You do realize such situations don't call for your patented dealings correct?" he asked.

"Yes, but it's good and i'm hungry." She said. She opened the container to reveal mint chocolate chip ice cream. Hiei sat cross legged on the couch head cocked to the side a bit. This made Fiori laugh. "There's some vanilla in the freezer and a spoon in the sink. Help yourself." She said pointing her spoon in the direction of the kitchen. Hiei was gone and back in an instant enjoying the ice cream.

"That would explain your speed." Kurama said. Fiori didn't bother looking up from her ice cream just nodded. After talk, ice cream, and tea it was getting to be about two in the morning.

"Well i'm going to sleep." Fiori said taking the bunny and walking off.

"You can stay if you like." Kurama told Hiei before heading off to bed himself.


End file.
